Safety Net
by wintercandy
Summary: An alternate universe where the war between factions hasn't occurred and neither has the relationship between Tris and Tobias. Their feelings have remained unspoken. Two years on, Tobias is still an Initiate Instructor. However, Tris has dabbled in the City's Security and is now transferring down from a Dauntless Leader to an Initiate Trainer. A choice that alters her life forever.
1. Burning the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This is the first fiction that I have wrote in first person. It could take me a couple of chapters to get used to it. The chapters in this fiction will vary between both Four and Beatrice's point of view. This fiction may also get rated M in the future. Thank you for viewing and if you choose to, thank you for reviewing in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Beatrice**

**Burning the Past**

I stand in the far corner of the training hall as Eric strides in followed by the initiates. I watch from a distance with Christina as Eric makes his demands. I analyse the group of initiates and smile. They all resemble each other in one way or another. My attention drags back to the doorway again as Four enters. I step back slightly as he looks right at me. I see what I assume to be a fraction of a smile on his lips, but it fades. His dark eyes meet mine and I start to feel unsteady, so I hold my breath. He looks shocked as he moves to Eric's side. He exchanges his gaze to the initiates and I finally breathe. His hair is still short like I remember and as he talks to Eric I can see his muscles contracting beneath. He seems unpredictable and slightly aggressive. I suddenly feel stupidly short of breath again. I watch Eric respond lazily and Four travels across the room in long strides and sit on the edge of the table.

I feel empty as I silently watch a brute initiate, Alex, beat his partner, Drew, repeatedly. It's my first day in initiate training and already I regret it. Every refined hit causes Drew to cower, his hands raised protectively over his head. Alex punches him hard in his exposed ribs and the blow knocks him to the floor. Drew is relentless and I pity him, he rises to his feet and bravely faces Alex, who is smirking malevolently. I stand with my arms folded over my chest, as if it will give me the slightest bit of comfort, but it doesn't. I gulp. My throat is dry and my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth. The unfair match is vicious to watch, but my eyes refuse to stray from what is stage one of the assessment. It reminds me of my initiate training two years ago.

I glance sideways at Four. He seems bored and I begin to feel my blood boil. I continue to watch as Drew attempts to fight back, he reaches out to grab Alex's shirt and misses. Now both his ribs and head are exposed. Alex clenches his fists and punches him hard in the head. I assume it to be an act of kindness. Drew's head twists to the right as his back hits the matt firmly and a cracking sound echoing around the silent room. He's lifeless. The irony that his exterior should mirror my inner feelings.

"No shame," Cristina mumbles to me. I notice her hidden smile and turn to the table next to me. I begin retrieving throwing knives from my slip pockets and place them down. I also take the gun from off my back and place it alongside them.

"Remind me why I transferred again?" I say smiling wryly.

"Well I'm sure it had something to do with initiate training being less time consuming…" Christina replied and I roll my eyes. I guess she never realized it was rhetorical.

"Nothing's changed," I mention and she looks at me in awe.

"Should it have?"

I don't bother to answer her. I only glimpse at her momentarily and watch as Eric burdens other dauntless with carrying Drew to the infirmary. I then turn my attention to Four. He stands in the far corner observing the situation. His facial expression is unreadable. I hear voices rivalling each other in the ambiance and Cristina nudges me with her elbow and points. I listen carefully and hear Eric distinctly mumble about the incompetence of his fellow faction members.

"Four! Monitor the transfer's will you. I'm surrounded by idiots," he yells throwing Drew over his shoulder and storming out. The door slams shut behind him and I share an amused glance with Christina. I smile amused, but then Four's voice sounds and it fades.

"Pair up in two's… should be easy now there's an even number," he jests. No one but Alex laughs. I watch as he cracks his knuckles looking proud of his achievement. "You will fight in these pairs until I say otherwise…" he continues and I notice his gaze holds longer on Alex, "satisfaction is fleeting."

"Then I want her," Alex announces and I loosely turn my gaze towards him.

I'm surprised to see his finger pointing at me. Christina laughs loudly by my side and under her hysterical influence, I smile. I glimpse at Four whilst tying my hair into a tight pony tail. His tough eyes, which I have found impossible to forget the past two years, are warming my heart. On my next intake of breath I glance away. It's the first gaze we've shared in months. The last being when I literally ran into him in the cafeteria. I ran past him when he was tipping the remaining contents of his dinner tray into the bin, causing my head to collide with his knuckles. The impact giving me a black eye. He had looked at me tenderly that day, now his eyes resembled the dense quality of stone.

"Do you wear contacts?" Four asks and Alex looks bewildered. His hand drops and he shrugs.

"No…"

"Glasses then?"

"No."

"Then perhaps you need to redeem your free optician's coupon because she," he aims his index finger at me, "is your new head trainer. Meet Tris," Four finishes with his arms folded over his chest and I stand there feeling insanely awkward. Alex shoots me a look that I'm not sure I like. It's malevolent with a hint of sensitivity. I glare at Four as I realize he is purposefully trying not to make direct eye contact with me. What is Four playing at? Provoking them on my behalf?

"That's right," I announce sternly, loud enough to make all the initiate's to look at me. "My name is Tris! I see a glimmer of disbelief on your faces, but do not be fooled. Eric may have been brisk but I _am_ brutal. Sexist views will not be tolerated either. Christina and I will train you to the best of our ability, beyond that your life is in your own hands. As for Four…" I pause and frown, "what is it you do again?" I witness Four chew his lip as Christina along with the initiates snicker.

"I will be overseeing the physical side to training," he beamed, "that's anything from tying your shoe laces to throwing knives."

"And what about Christina?"

"I'll be monitoring your progress, anything I notice will go towards your rank. I will also be controlling your simulation in phase two."

"Now that we're all acquainted… do as Four has demanded. Get into pairs and I am sure Four will deliver the rest," I nod towards Four and the group turns to face him. His eyes linger on me momentarily before turning to face the group himself.

I feel my heart begin to sink. This was harder than I had thought. I was merely minutes into my first day and I was completely and utterly overpowered by nerves, but it wasn't the initiates. It was being in Four's presence. Being around him again made me feel not only inferior, but lost. The passions that had grew for him had remained intact over the years, but being reserved helped. Now I was in a close proximity and it was insufferable. He was close enough to touch and I couldn't.

Once the session is over, I leave the initiates with Christina and leave for the infirmary. I had a needless desire to enquire about Drew. I remember Will being just like Drew when I first joined Dauntless. I haven't seen Will in a long time. He worked on the city security when I covered shifts for them. I'd see him from afar, but we'd merely acknowledge each other with a nod. Our meals were always eaten at separate times so I never got the chance to make myself known. My mind becomes distant as I realize how my duty dragged me away from the comfort zone that I had built upon entering this faction.

As I enter into the infirmary I see Drew in the far corner. I quickly walk over, trying not to be noticed by the others in the room. As I get to his side I notice that he is unconscious, which is unsurprising. He had taken many blows, several of them to the head. Alex was merciless. I smile weakly and cross my arms over my chest. I tend to do this a lot lately. I'm not sure whether I'm mimicking others or comforting myself. If Will had been awake I probably wouldn't have bothered coming to his bedside, but seeing him so vulnerable opens something inside of me. I'm not good with socializing and being his trainer means I can't show him that I care, at least not yet. With that thought buried deep within mind I abruptly take my leave. Upon exiting the infirmary I collide carelessly with Four.

"Tris!" He stifles over a gasp and I straighten myself.

"At least your knuckles aren't exposed," I joke whilst moving around him and attempting to walk away. He smiles faintly and reaches out towards me.

"You never told me you were transferring," he mentions and I pause to shrug.

"Yeah… I guess Eric deserved to be a leader more than me," I nod and Four shakes his head.

I fail to comprehend why I _would_ have told him. Especially when I can't recall our last conversation. My mind then turns to Eric. He had been lethal on me when I was an initiate and I suddenly recall how horrible I had been when making my speech that afternoon. It was unlike me and I regret it. Have I lost who I am? Are the new initiates helping me to remember who I once was?

"You're lying," his lips purse and I cross my arms over my chest again.

"Straying from the truth is not _exactly_ a lie," I reinforce.

"You admit it then…"

"I admit to nothing," I answer sternly.

"Life outside of these walls has made you cold."

"I was cold to begin with. Stiff… remember?" I scorn and he takes a step away from me. His eyes pass over my appearance abruptly as if I had offended him.

"That's not what I meant at all," he quickly adds and I smile in return.

I don't reply. I can't reply. In fact, why should I reply? Instead I opt against replying and turn to walk away from him. I don't glance back, but my mind wanders whether he is watching me leave or whether he carried on himself. I enter into the cafeteria and after collecting my food tray, I seat myself beside Christina. She smiles towards me and I pick up my fork, but not before someone pushes it away and replaces it with cake.

"Hey!" I growl looking to see who the perpetrator is.

"Food poisoning," Will says from behind us, "Majority of the faction has gone down with it and we need you on the City Security tonight." I haven't spoken to him in a long time and he makes it seem so natural. I find it comforting as it makes things less awkward.

"The numbers are down by that much?" I ask frowning.

"Yes, can you cover my partner Mack?" He asks and I roll my eyes. This means I will be deprived of my sleep for another night.

"What about me?" Christina asks and I look at her half eaten plate of food before I do her.

"A little too late to save you," Will laughs nodding to her plate and Christina gasps realizing her current situation.

"Oh god!" She yelps with her right hand over her mouth. She pushes her tray around with the other one. As I glance around the room I notice that the majority of the Dauntless in the room are eating large slices of cake.

"Don't worry it takes 24 hours right?" He jokes and she scowls.

"That's not funny! I have initiate training tomorrow!"

"If you fall ill I will cover for you," I nod attempting to reassure her. "Second thought…I might need my own back up if Four has eaten this food…" I take a bite of my slice of cake and glance at Will as he seats himself beside me. "Thanks," I finally say.

"I figured if I did save you, I'd need to bribe you," he nods towards the cake, "In any case, I will gladly cover for either Christina or Four."

"No… I'm glad to get some air and thanks," I admit. All my previous jobs had me outside the faction compound. Today was my first day locked indoors and it was insufferable. I desired freedom or what I could get of it at least.

"How's your arm?" Christina asks. I move back, confused by her question.

"Its fine," Will replies sourly.

"Did I miss something?" I ask scooping the strawberry jam from the centre of my cake with my index finger. I slide it into my mouth and suck the remnants off.

"No."

"Will pulled a muscle by lifting his gun last night," Christina jokes and I laugh.

"You're serious?" I choke amused and Will's face doesn't alter. "What were you doing with your gun in hand anyway?" I ask through another mouthful of cake.

"I was messing around with Mack," he shrugs.

"That sounds entirely inappropriate…" Christina muses.

"You sure you don't need a night to rest your arm?" I tease and Christina joins me in laughing on his behalf. I look at her as she leans her head on my arm. I then glance towards Four's table. He's sitting with his usual associate's, but his eyes are fixed on me. When our eyes meet he looks at the table. I hadn't seen him come in after me.

"No! I'll prove it!" He says aggravated and my attention snaps back to Will.

"Oh yeah? How?" I ask after polishing the last of my cake off.

"I'll run around this room with you on my back," he says and I laugh. He was willing to go to that extreme? The cake gets stuck in my throat and I take a gulp of water to wash it down. I look at him but he's gone. I look behind me and he's standing with his hand out.

"Wait… you're serious?" I ask clearing my throat. My unbelieving eyes grow wide.

"Yes," he replies bluntly. I deliberate whether it is wise, it's all good fun, but I don't want to embarrass him if he fails. His face is determined so I get up from my seat and brush myself down. Cake crumbs fall to the floor.

"Fine," I say but my voice is muffled as I move behind him. He changes his position into a stance and I carefully jump onto his back. He barely flinches. Since I first met him his muscles have grown inexplicably. I feel his back muscles begin to tense as he straightens up, his hands wrapped decisively to the tops of my legs. I feel inflexible as my legs remain locked firmly at his side. I stare at the back of his head and then move my face to balance above his shoulder. I'm shocked at the difference in height as I witness the scenery from a different angle.

"What do we get if you fail?" Christina asks Will and he glances at her.

"This… I do for fun," and he is off. My body bumps erratically the further he travels around the room, each one making me laugh hysterically. All I can think about it that hope in which he does not fail. I don't fancy colliding with the floor any time soon. Other Divergent's within the room watch us wearily as we pass them rapidly. He is more or less sprinting with me on his back and I wonder how it is even possible. Once he arrives back to the table Christina claps her hands together loudly and I laugh. I rest my chin on his shoulder momentarily. I had underestimated him.

"Well you sure proved us wrong," I admit as jump down off his back.

"Sure I did," he says feeling smug.

"Well make sure you're at your best for tonight," I nod and pick up my gun from beside Christina. "I'll see you later!" I call back to them as I hang the strap of the gun on my shoulder and leave. I glance back and see Will sitting beside Christina, boasting with his muscle's flexed. I also notice that Four is gone.


	2. Chivalry is Not Lost

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I wasn't sure whether I was ready or not, but as requested, here is Chapter Two in Tobias's point of view. Also, at the end of chapter one I said that the Divergent's were watching them, I meant the Dauntless. Without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Tobias**

**Chivalry is Not Lost**

Frustrated, I walk sourly towards my rooms. I wasn't jealous, but I wasn't happy either. Individuals I barely recognise pass me by and I see them nodding towards me, but I don't acknowledge them. My mind is too busy for anything else and my body is too tired. I want nothing more than to sleep. I reverie the comfort of my bed. My eyes feel heavy and they burn. My muscles are tensed and they ache the more I move. My muscles sting as they stretch on my long strides. I feel aggravated and I don't like it. I press a hand over my chest and glance down. I'm not wearing my jacket. I pause in my step and stare at the hard floor. I recall leaving it in the training room. I turn on my heel and head towards the stairs. I take them two at a time and pause when I open the door.

From a distance I see a figure ahead. It's Tris. I watch her closely from the doorway. She seems oblivious to me entering, so I take advantage of that fact. I watch closely as she picks up her knives slowly one by one and slots them into her pockets. I remember her removing them earlier that day and then leaving immediately for the infirmary. She pauses and I hold my breath. It could be awkward if she finds me here now. I had previously called her cold. I am not sure how I envisioned that statement to sound, but the way it had been registered was not intentional. I try not to move, if I do the door will creak. My presence will become known. I see her head turn slightly to the right, away from me and where I stand. Something has caught her attention, but it's not me. It's an object lying on top of the table beside her knives.

Her hands pause over the object I desire to see. I can see them trembling from where I stand. I step forward and look for my jacket. As I do, Tris finally picks up the object and as my gaze returns to her I see it's my jacket. I feel like pulling it from her grasp upon impulse, but the question remains in my mind: _why had she hovered so tenderly? _It lies within her grasp now. I can only see the back of her head, but I assume she's looking at my jacket. I want to know what is going through her mind as she lifts my jacket up to her chest height. She unravels the scrunched up ball and holds the jacket at the shoulders so that the rest hangs free.

"Have you seen my jacket?" I say loudly, knocking the door loudly as I let it go to make it seem as though I had just entered. It rebounds off the stone wall and rapidly slams shut. I flinch, my shoulders cowering. It echoes around the empty room, bouncing off the walls just like the door had. I look at the door momentarily. Too much?

"Oh… I-" she begins and I turn my gaze to the object within her hands and act oblivious.

"Cheers!" I smile taking it from her grasp. Our fingers brush against each other and her eyes flicker towards them. I think about leaving, but my eyes are locked on her. Her hair is still tied back in a tight pony tail. It hangs long down her back. Her black vest exposes her tattoo and I have to avert my eyes. I have missed my chance to exit.

"Sure," her voice is monotonous.

"What's wrong?" The longer I look at her the more I desire to take her into my arms, but I don't. Instead I watch as her lip begins to curl and then it vanishes. She was going to smile, but she didn't.

"Will wants me to cover Mack's shift," she says in a dull tenor. I watch as she lethargically slots her last throwing knife into her pocket.

"I could do it for you?" I offer and her face lifts slightly. After the words leave my mouth I regret them. I slip my free hand into my pocket and await her reply.

"Would you? I'm so tired," she's hopeful. I want to tell her that I'm tired too, but I can't.

"Yeah sure, a big shot like me needs the extra credit," I jest to hide my deceit.

"Thank you," she smiles tenderly at my joke. It makes me mystifyingly content. "Well I guess I should go listen to Christina rant about this food poisoning."

"Do you still share a room with Christina?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah, I was offered my own room, but we didn't want to part," the end of her speech is muffled as she yawns. Her jaw opens so wide that I can clearly see the back of her throat. He mouth shuts and her lips purse. I realize that although I was staring at her yawn, it now seems as though I am looking at her lips. I avert my eyes to hers, they envelope me.

"If you want a decent rest, you can sleep in my room? You don't have to but the offers there. I don't share my room and I won't be there tonight. It's not like we haven't known each other for two years." I add to make the gesture less awkward. She looks at me wearily and I realize how inappropriate the suggestion sounded aloud. "Actually-"

"No," she interjects discontinuing my claim to take my offer back, "thank you for the offer." Her lip curls again, but this time it is permanent. Her smile warms me to the core and I am reminded of the emotions I once felt upon her initiation two years ago. "I should probably be there for Christina, but if the smell of vomit gets too much for me I might just have to take you up on it." She laughs and I find myself laughing in return.

"Average night for Miss Tris Prior," I tease and turn for the door. She follows by my side and I look down at her. I notice that she is a good head height shorter than me. "So tell me, how did you like your first day? Is initiate training to your tastes?" I throw my jacket over my shoulder and cross my arms over my chest. I use my shoulder to knock the door open. I hold it with my boot as she passes by. Her hair smells of honey.

"I miss it," she replies bluntly and I smile.

"The outside life? I can see why, it's dull in here, but safer nonetheless," I beam and I realize that her facial expression reflects that of the broken.

"No I mean…" she pauses and I turn my full gaze to her. I must make her feel uncomfortable because she changes her mind. "Yeah… I miss the freedom of the outdoors." She smiles meekly and I know she's lying, or rather attempting to. It annoys me.

I'm confused. My heart is acting like an open door. It's almost as if my heart is swelling. I can feel an incredible pressure on my chest. It's as though Tris is entering and making herself known. I press my hand to her exposed shoulder. Her skin is smooth and warm. I do it to show understanding and she looks at it despairingly. I think I see her smile, but it fades as quickly as it had appeared. She places her hand on top of mine. Her palm is clammy. I think she's going to slip my hand off her shoulder, but she doesn't. Every second feels longer than the last and I crumble.

"I know," I finish and pull my hand from beneath hers before she pushes it away. I don't like being rebuffed and I won't make a habit of it. I leave her side and disappear down the hallway. When I know I am out of sight I press my index finger to my forehead. I am frustrated with myself.

Shortly after I collect my gun and head outside to find Will. He's surprised to see me, but once I explain how tired Tris was he understands. I think I see a flicker of disappointment on his face. I choose to ignore it. Instead, I spend majority of the night patrolling with my gun in hand and with my mind absent, which is unfortunate when on City Security duty, but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about Tris. I just want time to pass quickly so I can see if she has, in fact, taken me up on my offer and what it could possibly mean if she has.

"I think we should split up," Will breaks the silence and I frown at his peculiar comment.

"Come again?" I ask baffled and he gasps.

"You know what I mean!"

"I think you have the wrong impression. You may be into that sort of thing but-"

"You're an ass!" He scorns evidentially frustrated. I can't hold myself back from laughing. "I have no idea what Tris see's in you, but either way I am going this way and you better not follow me." He points his gun to acknowledge which direction he means, but I am still pondering on his first statement.

"Come again?"

"You're like a broken record," he moans and I realize I had just said the same thing. I shake my head and start again.

"No I mean, what you said first. Go back to what Tris sees in me?" I mimic and Will shrugs his shoulders, evidently not fazed by my enquiry. I feel a sense of relief as this is out of character for me.

"She tenses up when your name is mentioned. I assume she either really likes you or_ really_ hates you." He puts emphasis on the latter and my lip twists slightly. I irritate him.

I watch as he walks away, but I stand there for a few moments longer. I release my hand off the gun and press my clammy palm to the zipper of my jacket. Tris had previously stared at it and I couldn't understand why. That is not an act of hate. Two years ago she had taken a job that was as far from me as possible. I thought that it could be a hate crime, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe… just maybe she was avoiding her feelings for me by depriving herself of the sight of me. She had said earlier that she had missed something. That something I could not pinpoint, but I know that upon seeing her again that my feelings had not changed. I look up and find Will gone. I look around and I am surrounded by emptiness. Something aches in the back of my mind. This fraction of knowledge has made something that was once deeply buried, come to life. I need to know if she is sleeping in my room.

I carry my legs as fast as possible back into the Dauntless compound and into the faction building. The night air is cool on my skin. I storm the hallways until I get to my room. I hover outside my bedroom door and with one last breath I push it open. I am full of remorse. The room is empty and I regret that I had got ahead of myself. I am truly upset. I check the time. It is almost 3:00am. I close the door and turn back down the hallway to re-join Will, but Tris turns the corner and I freeze. I smile light-heartedly. The sight of her lifts me and I have this incredible urge to run towards her.

"What?" She asks her voice cold. I realize I have an impish smile upon my face and I shake my head to rid myself of the foolish emotions.

"Nothing, sorry." I say and she looks at me wearily. Content, but wearily.

"I was just going to-"

"Take me up on my offer?" I cut her off and she blushes a deep shade of red. She tucks her hair behind her ear. I notice a bump pattern through her hair and the elastic on her wrist. Her face is gentle, she looks through her eyelashes up at me.

"Yes," she smiles. She is defeated. I am defeated. "Do you mind?" She asks gesturing to my presence.

"Oh no, carry on. I just came back to-"

"To?"

"Erm… I don't remember," I blunder and I see the white of her teeth through her smile. I step aside and she walks past me. She opens my door and pauses. Her gaze turns back to me and I lift the strap of the gun onto my shoulder.

"Thank you," she finishes and I nod. Her smile is the last thing I see before my door closes. I am left alone in the hallway with my thoughts. It had been one day. One day and we were sharing moments such as these. Had the two years apart made us irrational or had they made us carefree? What did all this mean?


	3. Living A Lie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I would like to thank everyone for viewing this fiction. I have had so many and it is really positive and comforting. I am also very thankful for the lovely reviews you leave me. I try to answer them all as thoroughly as I can. I look forward to reading your future reviews, questions and feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Beatrice**

**Living a Lie**

The following day I train the initiates alone as Christina is bed ridden with an all too comfortable bucket at her bedside. I left it there so that it was ready to capture her vomit upon impact. However, Four is also missing and I assume that he is in a deep slumber. The initiates are easy enough to train. I begin with a small boxing session. I pair them up and watch them all closely. I show the weaker one's how to protect their most vulnerable areas. Every now and then I notice Alex talking to another brute initiate called Chris. He has a lot more muscle than Alex and his facial expression is a lot darker. They glance at me from time to time. Alex snickering and Chris glaring malevolently. Eventually, Chris pushes Alex forward and he strides towards me. I worry at first. I have flashbacks to my initiate training when I was kidnapped and held over the chasm.

"Are we allowed to fight you? You know… to put what we've learned into practice?" He smiles gently and I look over his shoulder at Chris who now has his hands slipped into his front pockets.

"Are you being pressured? Or are you ready?"

"Oh no I am definitely ready," he nods attempting to reassure me. I see in his eyes that he is lying.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him jadedly and he smirks.

"Oh yes!" He replies proudly and we begin countering each other on the mat.

As we begin to circle each other, I feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us. He begins to approach me and eventually throws his fist towards me with rapid force. I dodge my head to the left and he quickly swings again with his opposing fist. I dodge again but to the conflicting side. I am too quick for him and I can see the frustration on his face. He is brave. I smile meekly and he comes at me with another blow. I dodge and punch back in his jaw. Right, left, left and right. I am so quick that there is a crack that breaks the silence and blood sprays in both directions. I have broken his nose.

He gasps and cups his nose. To my shock I hear another crack, followed by a growl of pain. He has snapped it back in to place, but it still bleeds. A scarlet liquid runs over his lips and onto his chin. I nod acknowledging his bravery and he raises his fists once more. I notice that they are covered in his own blood. I don't want to hit him again. He punches at me with his left fist and I capture it in both hands. I use my right leg to sweep his feet from under him. His back hits the mat hard and I stand over him. I expect to see anger pouring from him, but I don't. He smiles towards me, so I hold out my hand and he takes it.

"A fair fight," he says smiling. I can't stop myself from wondering whether he is a masochist.

"Fair? She owned you?" Chris says from aside that mat and the other initiate's laugh. I think of something to say back, but I realize that this is not my battle to fight. I need to step aside.

"Sorry about your nose," I nod towards Alex and he laughs. The blood sinks between the cracks in his teeth, damaging his flawless smile. If he wasn't so cocky, I could grow to like him.

"I've had more than a broken nose in my day!" He chuckles and I hide a smile. If this wasn't initiate training I would have laughed along with him, but I keep my appearance strict.

"Oh so that's why your nose is so crooked," Grace calls from the edge of the mat and everyone laughs. I notice that they all fall in line behind Chris.

"Okay everyone that's enough. We'll call it a break for lunch, be back in forty-five minutes." They begin clearing the room and I look at Alex. "You better get off to the infirmary. I don't want any more blood in this training room." He sighs and reluctantly stomps away from me. I smile and watch him go and then leave myself for the cafeteria.

When lunch arrives I find myself sitting at the usual table, but it is empty and I realize that Will, like Four, must also be in bed. Whilst I am alone I reflect on the morning's events. Previously, I had thought Alex was the merciless brute, but upon observation I have noticed that it is in fact Chris. I wonder to myself whether Christina has picked up on it, after all she is the designated spectator. I continue to eat alone until I am finally accompanied by Uriah. He sits beside me and I notice what a rare occasion this is.

"Eric didn't last five minutes," he says over a mouthful of burger. I feel his arm brush against mine and I look at him.

"Why?" I ask putting mine down.

"He took a bad fall and broke his leg," he says smiling and I laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope… take a look," he leans forward and points to my left. I look in anticipation and sure enough I find Eric sitting at his usual table with his leg in a thick cast.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," I jest and Uriah laughs, "How the hell did he fall?"

"That steep incline to the back of the compound. He hadn't spent much time outside of the faction before and no one remembered to warn him."

"Accidentally?" I wonder aloud, but it sounds more like a question.

"Can't say it was," he laughs and I smile.

"I spy Candor in you," I jest and he laughs harder. I can see the chewed up piece of meat in his mouth. I should be grossed out but I'm not. He nudges me with his elbow.

"I spy Dauntless in you. No mercy comes from you Tris. I saw that initiate." Though his comment was meant to humour me, I am offended. My heart sinks thinking of Alex's damaged face. I hadn't meant to break his nose.

"Hey! He walked into that one!" I scowl and Uriah smiles.

"You may have a gentle heart, but your mind isn't," he nods. "We all miss you Tris, when are you coming back?" He asks and I stare at Four's empty seat from across the room. I admit that I have been thinking about returning to the outside world, but now that I am back in the presence of Four I don't think that it is a possibility anymore.

"I'm not," I say turning my attention back to him. "At least I don't think so. I mean I miss it, but unless opportunity arises I don't think I ever will."

The dreary afternoon passes by sluggishly. I put both Chris and Alex into separate groups and perceive how they adapt to new partners. They don't do as well as what they would have done if together. That evening I skip dinner and find myself sitting on the steps in front of the faction building. I watch as the sun sets and the sky turns florescent orange. The cool evening air begins to spread around me and it causes the hairs on my arms to lift. I heighten my feet to the step below and balance my chin on my knee caps. I tuck my arms in between my chest and legs. Since becoming a Dauntless Leader two years ago, I liked spending my free time on the roof, watching as time passed below me. I silently debate whether it's worth going up there now. I am there for no longer than thirty minutes when I hear heavy footsteps approaching from behind. I don't look at him, but I know that it is Four that sits beside me. He sits so close that he momentarily brushes his arm against my shoulder as he seats himself. His muscles are tense.

"Did you sleep well?" His calming voice asks.

"Surprisingly," I admit. I turn my gaze towards him. I almost forgot that I had spent the final hours of the night in his bed. Since my part time job on the City's Security I've noticed how desensitized I've become. Four helps me to regain my human-like qualities. I like it. I can still catch the scent from his sheets on my skin. The scent lingers on me like he lingers on my mind. "I see you slept well," I add acknowledging his fresh expression. He smiles.

"That I did, but I plan on going right back to sleep," he smiles. He looks smug. Stunning, but smug nonetheless. "I was lucky enough to go to bed and sleep through my own duties. Thank you by the way… for covering."

"Thank you for covering for me," I reply and he smiles. "Actually, while you're here… I think we need to separate Alex from Chris."

"Because Chris intimidates him?" His legs are now spread evenly apart, his feet on the step below with mine. He spreads them so wide his knee cap rests against mine. He balances one of his arms on the opposite knee and uses the arm closest to me to prop himself up.

"So you've noticed?" I feel annoyed. He had knew all this time and hadn't done anything to prevent it.

"I have observed from a distance."

"Then why-"

"Do not complicate things Tris. You're only there to train them, not to meddle. You can't care for every initiate that graces our faction. Alex can look after himself." He speaks the truth, but his words strike deep within me. I am reminded of Edward and what befell him the year I joined Dauntless.

"Even so… Chris is preying on the weak."

"He may be preying, but Alex is not what I would define as weak," again, another fair point.

I remember my first day as initiate trainer when Alex had brutally beat up Drew, it was also merciless. I can't think of a reply so I just stare at Four idly. I feel as though I am losing this confrontation every time I open my mouth. My eyes scan his face whilst his stare deep into my soul. We sit silently for what feels like forever. We both look away and watch as the sun disappears. We sit passively, until his eyes fall back to me. They are brooding.

"Hypothetical situation here, but if you were ever trapped in a _hypothetical_ position…" he reinforces his statement twice and my heart skips a beat, "where you desired a certain level of relief… and you knew, that someone who you had a strong distaste for, had a vacancy, would you take them up on it?" I look at him wearily and the longer our eyes linger, the more I notice his smile grows. Considering he had said that it was a hypothetical situation he was pretty accurate in describing my own personal situation. He had also said that I disliked him, which is far from being true. Am I that severe or has he analysed me incorrectly? I stare at him blankly and his eyes begin to grow hard, intense even. "Are you brave enough to go into unknown territory?"

"I'd like to think I'd be brave enough," I say but turn my gaze back to the courtyard. I feel awkward and unsettled. He had flat out asked me why I had used his room and I didn't have an answer. My eyes fall to my lap, he thinks I don't like him. He is wrong. Is the unknown territory him? Had I just implied I wanted him by saying I wanted to be brave enough? I begin to panic. My palms grow sweaty and I wipe them on my trousers.

"I can't be your friend Tris," he says solemnly, but I feel like there should be more.

"I know."

"But I want to be… I just can't afford to." _What does that mean_? I question his words, they loiter in the evening air even after they've come and gone.

"One day maybe…" I reply and he nods. I see adamant hope within his eyes.

"Yes one day." He finishes and my eyebrows furrow. I had not expected him to agree. His lips open as if he is wanting to say something, but no sound presents itself. Aggravated, I get up and begin throwing my body weight back up the steps. I hear him move behind me, so I glance back. His eyes pulse like electricity.

"Wait… where are you going?" He turns in his seated position, his neck straining to see me.

"If you can't be my friend I'm not hanging around…" I finish and kick the entrance door with my feet, just enough for me to slip through.

The further I travel inside the more I hear the familiar sound of two voices squabbling. It distracts me from overthinking about Four. I turn the bend and enter into the open area by the chasm. To my surprise I find Christina and Will arguing, with Uriah standing unimpressed by their side. Christina is slightly pale and still in her pyjamas. She has a towel in her hands. I assume she was washing for the night when she haphazardly bumped into Will and Uriah, of who were on their way to their night job.

"Tris! Thank god, save me before I go insane," Uriah says and I pause by his side. I cross my arms tightly over my chest and as I do Uriah leans his elbow on my shoulder.

"I am not a leaning post," I point out and he smiles obviously amused.

"The perfect height to be one though," he winks and it forces a laugh from deep within my lungs.

"How's Mack?" I ask over Will's raised voice.

"He's still in pretty bad shape," he shrugs.

"I'll visit him tomorrow," I nod and turn my attention to the others. "What are you arguing about now?" I ask, not entirely sure I care.

"Will thinks he's strong," Christina mentions and I turn my eyes back and forth between the two like I'm watching a table tennis competition.

"I don't think, I know. I carried Tris on my back didn't I?" He asks and Christina laughs malevolently. I'm not sure whether I am meant to occupy myself with this conversation, but I do nonetheless.

"Well I weigh next to nothing," I add smiling and Christina enters into a fit of hysterics. Uriah adds more pressure to his arm on my shoulder. I realize that he has shifted more of his body weight onto me. I glance at him, he looks lethargic but happy.

"Yeah carry a brute like Four and we'll reconsider," I laugh at Christina's comment.

"I don't think he's a brute," I smile and Will rolls his eyes.

"Please!" Uriah adds. My eyes shoot between the three of them relentlessly, as if I am obtaining brand new information. I notice that brute has become common amongst Dauntless vocabulary, including my own. Brave but cruel is certainly accurate.

"He may be muscly, but he is a brute to the core. Everyone knows it. He's as hard as rock, put him in water he'd sink right to the bottom," the smile fades from my face as the words leave Will's lips.

"That's not fair or strictly tr-" I am interjected by Uriah's gasp.

"Oh," he says and his elbow falls from my shoulder. I feel him stiffen beside me and the others straighten.

"What?" I ask turning my gaze from Christina to him. I follow his gaze behind me and glance over Will's shoulder. Four is not too far behind him, he stands deep within the shadows and he is glaring wildly. Had he followed me and then heard our joke? He pushes forward and walks past us. He doesn't look at any of us. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt. I look at the others and their heads sink to the ground. I smile wryly and glance at Christina. She's pouting and nodding at me. I assume she wants me to go after him. So I pat Uriah on the back as I run wildly after Four.

"Wait up, Four!" I call as I jog up to him. My gun bounces on my back, the hard casing hits my shoulder blades repeatedly and I flinch. He ignores me as he begins climbing the steep stairs ahead. "Four!"

"What?" He asks. His voice is as cold as winter. His shirt exposes his arms and I notice that his muscles are tensed. I drag my eyes from his body and to his earnest face.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What for exactly?"

"That you overheard that," I say.

"Oh so you're not sorry for saying it, just that I happened across it!" He growls at me and I step back slightly scared. My heart beat picks up and my hands tremble. I clench them into tight orbs and Four after noticing, relaxes.

"I didn't say those things!"

"No but you didn't exactly stop them did you," he says through gritted teeth and I tense up. I can't work out what point he's trying to make.

"I said that I don't think you're a brute…" I say correcting him and I anticipate his side glance. He knows I am right, but he is too proud to admit it.

"It's not like I care what other's think about me anyway," he shrugs and walks away from me. I follow slowly. We enter onto a long hallway filled with brown doors.

"Good," I nod and he halts and turns to face me. I stop instantly almost bumping into him. I hold my hands out before myself to protect us from a collision.

"I'm lying Tris," he says sounding aggravated and I drop my hands to my sides.

"Come again?" He has confused me. A moment ago he was hot, then cold, but now he's talking to me with compassion. He'd also told me with honesty that his truth was a lie. I hear Candor echo in his words.

"I do care… I care what you think," he says. His eyes seem as though they might burn me alive. They're intense. They're warm. His bottom lip is plump. I wonder why my mind is thinking about his lips when he is obviously extremely agitated. I can't turn my eyes away.

"Me?" I repeat and his eyes roll backwards. I am finally able to look away.

"As long as you don't think I am a brute," he simplifies.

"You know I don't," I force a small smile, but I don't receive one in return. He turns his back on me and walks away. This time I choose not to follow him.

The previous interaction with Four keeps me wide awake the entire night. I can hear Christina's deep monotonous breathing from across the room and I find myself feeling slightly jealous. I ardently desire to sleep, but my mind is vivid with activity. I desire Four's bed, it's more spacious than mine. I was able to eagle spread myself across his mattress. It felt luxurious and greedy. My room has two single beds, one for me and the other for Christina. I have a feeling that the offer will not be made again. He thinks I dislike him and now Will's comment had only added fuel to the fire. I start to feel sleepy, but it is too late. The following day arrives too soon and I have to force myself out of bed. The blanket feels a lot heavier than usual. I am lethargic and stressed from lack of sleep. I shower in a poor attempt to wake my body up and head into initiate training with both Christina and Four. I try my best not to make direct eye contact with Four. That is until he approaches me and I feel obligated to listen.

"Why is Alex's nose bandaged up?"

"I _may_ have broken it…" I try to force a smile back. I don't want him to think I am pleased with myself or in any way proud of what I did.

"You did what?" He asks pressing his palm to my shoulder.

"I think you comprehended perfectly fine," I nod moving around him and towards the boxing mats.

"No one asks for that Tris," he frowns.

"No I literally mean he asked for it. He challenged me. He even laughed about it afterwards, cracked it back into place himself." I answer and his facial expression loosens. I remember his blood flowing freely from his nose and shiver.

"Oh…" he says, "Well be careful."

"Why's that?"

"Because his friend Chris has been eyeing you up all morning and it doesn't look good," at his words I glance over his shoulder and see Chris watching me closely. "I don't like it," Four adds and I glance between Alex and Chris once more. His expression is blank and I can't read it.

"There's always someone," I say stepping around Four. I head directly towards Chris and in my naivety, confront him. "What?"

"What?" He replies. If he didn't sound so confused I would have thought he was mimicking me.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask depressingly. I am still extremely tired from lack of sleep, so my fuse is somewhat short.

"You… actually," he smirks, "I don't think a girl is equipped to train us." He says and I wait for him to laugh, but his facial expression is serious. Inside I am hurt, but on the outside I am agitated. He reminds me of a miniature Eric.

"And why's that?"

"You _are_ fragile," he jests and Alex laughs beside him. I do not understand Alex and neither do I acknowledge his presence. I see his cruelty when he is beside Chris, but alone I see reflections of kindness.

"Oh really? Well lesson one," I clench my fist into a tight ball and dig my knuckles directly into the side of his head, just above his ear. His head rebounds and moves in motion with my blow, but he's quick enough to recover. "Do. Not. Underestimate. Me." I growl through gritted teeth. Chris looks back at me with an impish expression. My hands begin to shake and I have to tense my jaw to stop my speech from shaking too. The adrenaline inside me boils to the surface. I turn my back on him and walk away. I notice that Four's eyes widen as he steps towards me, his hand outstretched.

"You bitch," Chris's voice growls back at me from behind me and I quickly turn to face him head on. His hands are also outstretched towards me and I spring into the air. I lock my right leg around his neck and bring my left leg around. I lean forward and swing my body weight towards him. As his feet leave the floor and he is mid-air, I tumble forwards. So I press my palms flat onto the mat and push myself off with as much force as I can muster. I let him go just before my feet touch the ground again and I land crouched upon my feet. However, Chris travels further and lands flat on his back.

"Second," I yell at the top of my lungs, beginning to stand, "I am not a dog!" My legs throb and I fear I have done more damage to myself than I did him, but I refuse to show it.

"Could have fooled me," he whispers winded from the floor and I start towards him again, but two firm hands wrap around me. I pause in my step and look up. Four is behind me and Christina runs over. I don't bother trying to resist. Though his eyes are stern, my body relaxes.

"Go, I will finish here," she nods towards Four and I shrug free of his grasp.

"But he's a coward! He sent in Alex for him yesterday! Coward!" Four reaches out for me again.

"If that's the case, I will deal with him," he says and I turn my back on both him and Christina. I find what he had just alleged extremely sexist. Defeated and still trembling I stomp my way out of the room. I lean up against the wall in the hallway and place my hands over my face. I can still feel them trembling upon my face. My legs ache. Chris was heavier than I had expected. I want to sink down the wall and cry, but I feel two hands pull mine away. They're warm and somehow familiar.

"Before I scold you," Four says and I open my eyes, "Where the hell… did you learn that move?" I find myself wondering why he had come after me.

"Uriah…" I shrug and he smiles. I look at my hands in his. I don't pull them away, but he doesn't let go either. I don't want him to. My hands have stopped trembling. He has an incredible calming effect on me.

"You've come a long way, Tris," he starts, "but I am afraid for you. You let your anger get the best of you and it makes you look vulnerable. You need to train yourself in the art of deception." I stare at him stubbornly. He has no idea how many times I have lied to him, but I choose not to reply.

He takes my hand and drags me off. There is nothing I can do but follow voluntarily. As long as his hand doesn't leave mine I firmly believe that I will be okay. We enter into the grounds and his pace slows so that he walks by my side. My hand is still in his and if his stride didn't reflect that he was on a mission, it would look like we were a couple. He drags me towards a couple of small wooden buildings and I grow weary.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask finally and he opens the door and grabs a long steel pole with a club like feature at the end. He hands it to me, lifts a bag to his shoulder and closes the door. I stare at it, but he moves on again without looking at me. The steel is cold in my hand as he pulls me to a grass patch behind the shed. He pauses and I look around. He lets go of my hand to put the bag on the floor. He unzips it and numerous small steel spheres roll out in several directions. He places one in front of me and stands back. I look from him, to the steel rod and finally to the steel ball.

"Are you being serious, because I can't tell?" I ask confused.

"Yes, you need to learn how to control your anger."

"Through steel rods and balls?" I reply incredulously.

"You have to hit the ball with the rod. I want you to hit a specific target."

"Which is?"

"That gutter over there?" He point opposite to where we are currently standing and I squint.

"Where? I just see a field?"

"Exactly, if you look closely there's a gutter between this field and the next," I look at him, my expression unbelieving, but his does not falter. My heart begins to sink. "Think of it as therapy. Hit it too hard and it can go too far… hit it too soft and well… you get the picture," his smirk charms me and I roll my eyes to break free of the enchantment. I swing the steel rod at the metal ball and nearly miss it. The ball rolls a fraction to the left and I shrug.

"And what if I miss?" He folds his hands over his chest at my question. He stares into the distance as if something he longs for is waiting there.

"Then you try again."

"How long for?"

"Until you get it in," he says and my heart sinks further.

"That could take all night," I complain and his face once again becomes stern.

"If that's what it takes…" he adds unfolding his arms from over his chest and walking away.

"Wait… you're not going to watch me?"

"No," he says pausing in his step and looking over his shoulder at me.

"Then what's stopping me from leaving?"

"I guess I'll just have to trust you."


	4. Chasing Down Shadows

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** This chapter has been a long time coming. I am ardently sorry for it taking so long. I have practice exams the past two weeks, but now that they are out of the way until my finals in June I can finally update regularly. Also, excuse the pun in the chapter heading. Thank you so much for being patient and of course, for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Four**

**Chasing Down Shadows**

I feel a sudden pang of guilt as I walk away from Tris. I question my motive for leaving her, but I find small pleasure in her pleading tone. My heart pounds as it begins to pick up its pace. I speak about trust, but do I even know what that entails? As I enter back into the faction building I wonder if she will stand her ground or leave. I eat solemnly, my mind never really leaving Tris. Time passes by slowly and I try to occupy my mind with other trivial matters. Even though I have slept for eleven hours I feel restless. I know I need to do something physical, so after I finish eating I head to my room. I change into a black vest that covers everything but my arms and then make my way back across my room. I need to burn the extra energy I have accumulated, so I will take a short jog in the hall. My hand lingers over the door handle when I see something glimmer in the corner of my eye.

I turn to look and there is a throwing knife on my desk. I walk towards it and pick it up. I analyse it, confused. I have no idea where this knife had come from. I know Tris carries a set on her at all times, but surely she wouldn't have left one behind. I twist the handle carelessly in my palm and in the silver blade, I acknowledge my reflection. It seems unfamiliar to me. I know I have to return the knife to Tris, but something still loiters in my mind. What if it isn't Tris's? I glance away momentarily and as I do the knife falls from my palm. I flinch away but it's too late. As the knife falls the blade tips forwards, the handle's weight carrying it towards me. I feel a sharp pain and a poignant clang as it hits the floor.

I look down at my vest and notice a small slit and through it I can see my peachy coloured skin. I slip my fingers beneath my vest and lift it. I feel rapid relief upon acknowledging that nothing is there, but then seconds later a scarlet liquid makes itself known as it begins to rush to the surface. It seeps through the top layer of my skin, but not enough to drip. It sits covering the small slit on my stomach. I sigh, pick the knife up and place it back on the desk. I flippantly search the drawers for tissue, but I have nothing. The cut is thankfully not deep, but I don't want to dirty another shirt. I replace my vest and head straight to the infirmary before going out to see Tris.

Upon entering the infirmary I help myself to antiseptic wipes in the cupboard to the back of the room. I lift my clean vest up and pat it down. It stings slightly, but not much. I discard the wipe and hold a layer of fresh tissue on the wound. After a few seconds of applying pressure the blood disappears, but my skin looks raw. I'm not entirely sure that I care, so I discard of the tissue and leave to find Tris.

I enter into the grounds and wait for her to come into sight. It is almost dark now. Lights that surround the faction are illuminating the area. I feel the cool breeze hit me like ice and I feel the hair on my lower arms lift. I stroll across the grounds, half expecting to still see Tris knocking the steel balls across the field. Instead, I see her a faint figure in the distance doing front flips and growling in frustration. The figure does it again, but upon landing, stumbles and hits the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask now looking at Tris sitting on the floor.

"I was bored," she shrugs. Her tone seems flat.

"You stayed…" I say, my tone relieved.

"Of course I did," she says and she looks up at my face. My relief must be showing because she quickly adds to her original sentiment. "You trusted me to stay."

"That I did," I smile and she pulls her body weight from off the floor. She stands awkwardly in front of me. "I take it by your leisurely activities that you did what I asked?"

"Yes, at least… I think. I think I got two in," she side glances at me after patting herself down, "You were gone a while so afterwards I thought I'd practice what Uriah had been teaching me."

"Which is what exactly? Throwing your weight to the floor?" I jest and her facial expression resembles that of resentment. I can't remember the last time we had spoken this much. The past couple of days it had been one or two word answers, but now it felt personal.

"No… I'm trying to do front flips. I can't seem to push myself back up afterwards though."

"Gravity is not your friend, it is your enemy," I say. I lift one of her hands and flatten it out so her palm rest on mine. I can feel the dirt on hers mix with my rough skin. She quickly glances from my eyes to our hands. I know I make her nervous, I can sense it. "You don't put your force into your palms… you put it into your legs. Let your legs carry you." She looks away from our hands that touch and to my face. Our eyes meet and I begin to feel pressured. I analyse the structure of her face, my eyes scanning her expression. She blinks several times so I take the chance to break our gaze and she drops her hand.

"So when my palms are on the floor... I use my legs to flip?"

"Correct," I say bluntly and she rolls her shoulders back.

"Right…" she says. I realize she's preparing to do it again. The way she rolls her shoulders several times makes her shoulder blades stick out. They're so small. She sprints a couple of steps and leaps with her palms out, they rest against the floor momentarily and she pushes off again. The movement is so quick, that in the dark I can barely see it. I notice she lands in a crouch and she sighs again.

"Better!" I exclaim to boost her confidence.

"It's still not correct though!" She yells over to me evidently frustrated. I find myself smiling.

"No, but you improved. You landed it. More practice and you'll be able to flip and land standing."

"Well," she walks back over to me. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Well it's late… I haven't eaten and I promised I would see Mack today." After she speaks she cocks her head to the left slightly. This is one of the first times she has openly told me so much, maybe she was wondering why. I am wondering why.

"You go ahead, I need to collect the equipment in," I say stepping away from her.

"You're not serious? It's dark, you won't find anything… do it in the morning, before training. I will help you. After all, I know where I hit them… well vaguely and you don't." She had made a fair point and I nod once in reply.

I walk towards her and she matches my pace as we head inside. I am not sure where I am going and I am not sure if I should still be accompanying her. She had asked me to come inside, but she didn't ask me to escort her. She doesn't say anything so I walk with her nonetheless. She pauses outside a room and knocks. Uriah opens the door and smiles wide at Tris.

"What a surprise," he says and then his eyes clamp on me to her right. "Oh... I'm sorry about earlier," his tone is honest so I accept his apology with a brisk nod, but it doesn't change the fact that he meant it at the time. A part of me knows that what Will said was true, but Uriah wasn't the one who had said it. I couldn't hold him down for something he hadn't said. It was the same for Tris too. I slip my hands into the front pocket of my trousers and look away.

"Where's Mack?" Tris asks witnessing the empty room. I glance around and notice both of the beds are untouched.

"Oh… the thing is… he didn't have food poisoning… that's what we all thought it was, but apparently he had a seizure of some sort during the day." His face looks grave. I begin to wonder myself where Tris's friend is. She evidently cares about him because her face is distraught.

"So where is he?" Tris demands, her tone upset. She steps forward and her pony tail falls from her shoulder and hangs down her back.

"The infirmary…" Uriah replies and Tris begins to walk away.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," she says back and I hear the door click shut behind me.

"You're going to the infirmary?" I ask and she nods.

"I promised I would see him," she smiles weakly, but I don't smile back.

I stand in the infirmary doorway when Tris enters. I watch as she begins to walk over to Mack's bedside, but she pauses in her step and turns to look at me. She nods towards Mack as if welcoming me inside, as if I need the push, but I don't know him and I feel awkward. I step inside and stand at the bottom of Mack's bed. He opens his eyes and looks up at Tris.

"Hey stranger," he smiles and Tris leans forward. "How long has it been?"

"A day…" she says and he laughs, but stops immediately. He looks to be in pain. I turn my attention around the room. I feel like I'm interrupting their privacy.

"I meant since I'd seen you, like two months is it?"

"Oh! Yeah, but when Uriah told me I promised I'd visit you, but then I was told you were moved here," she gestures towards the bed.

"Four? Weren't you here earlier?" He says and my eyes quickly avert to Tris. I had expected him to acknowledge me, especially when he was mid conversation with Tris.

"Yes," I reply and before I can add to it, Tris gives me a look I cannot comprehend. I look back at Mack. "So you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I'm ill not destitute!" He says and I laugh.

"No I mean because we've never met." I smile and fold my arms over my chest. It must stretch my stomach because I feel a dull but sharp pain. I ignore it.

"Well yeah, there's that, but I do know your name. Though I am wondering why someone like you is by my bedside?" He says and Tris answers for me.

"I work with him now," she shrugs her shoulders and leans back.

"Oh initiate training, which you swapped us out for."

"I didn't swap you out," she scorns.

"Whatever you say," he smiles weakly, "So you're friends?" He acknowledges and Tris looks at me. I remember what I'd said yesterday. I had told her we couldn't be friends. She opens her mouth to answer, but I get in there first.

"Yeah," I say and Mack laughs. I see Tris smile, although she doesn't look at me.

"Blimey Tris, you've actually made a friend."

"Shut up," she blushes.

"Not so Stiff now are you?" He jests and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm just going to leave you to rest… it seems you're doing fine," she snipes back and he smiles.

"Yeah… the problem is that they won't let me go until morning."

"Well keeps you out of people's way doesn't it," she says and he smiles.

"See you later, Stiff," he says and Tris walks around his bedside. "Later Four."

"Bye," I finish and walk out by Tris's side. We silent walk down the hallway and down the stairs until we arrive at the chasm. It's empty and absent minded, I begin to walk straight past it.

"Hold up," Tris's voice says from behind. It sounds distant. When I turn to look I realize she had stopped as we entered into the room. I walk back past the chasm and pause in front of her. "Why was you in the infirmary earlier?"

"Ah," I reply. I knew she wouldn't let it go, her facial expression had told me that much when Mack announced it. I cross my arms over my chest, but this time tightly and lean up against the pillar. "I dropped a knife." I say bluntly. I want to leave it at that. Usually I don't tell people things, but with Tris it's different. I don't want her to pry further because I know I will tell her what she wants to know.

"You what?" Her eyebrows knit together and creases appear on her forehead. It's evident she cares and it makes me happy.

"You left one of your knives in my room and when I was looking at it… I dropped it. That's all." She pulls my hands out and my arms uncross themselves. She looks at my palms as if expecting to see a cut big enough to send me to the infirmary. She drops them and looks at me again. I think about telling her I just went there for antiseptic wipes, but I know I will look weak in her eyes.

"Then… what did you cut?" She asks and I feel utterly stupid. I feel embarrassed. I feel babied. I was meant to be the one who looked after her and instead she was making me look like the one who needed to be looked after. I sigh and lift my vest slightly. Her eyes lower to my movement and a sigh leaves her lips shortly after.

"You idiot," she says smiling.

"Yup, brute and now idiot," I nod.

"That's not how I meant it," she fights back.

"Yeah, I know…" I look away. Can she not see that I am embarrassed? That I am defending myself with sarcasm?

"So we're friends now?" She adds and I shrug my shoulders.

"I suppose," I say through gritted teeth.

Yesterday, I had told her we couldn't be friends, but it wasn't because I was pushing her away or because I didn't like her. She had walked away from me offended and it had offended me in return. When I had told her that we couldn't be friends I meant it because I wanted to be more than friends. We are friends now, but I don't want to be. I worry she can hear my thoughts because her smile begins to fade. I realize now how close we are standing. She's close enough for me to touch. I had held her hand today and she hadn't flinched. Would she flinch if I moved closer? If I closed this gap? If I touched her face with my palm?

"I'm tired… I'll see you tomorrow," She breaks the silence and I subsequently break from my daze.

"Yeah… sure… see you tomorrow," she walks away and my chance is gone.


	5. Not All Is Permanent

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I've been receiving a couple of Private Messages about this fiction, because of how delayed the previous chapter was. I thought I'd mention here too, for everyone to see, that this fiction will be (hopefully) updated once a week. Last week's chapter was delayed because of studying. Also could someone tell me, does Four have his own bathroom? In the books I was under the impression that he shares with the rest of the faction, as he kept leaving the room to shower. However, in the film his room was massive and must have had it's won bathroom? If anyone could share information on the subject, I'd be forever grateful. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Beatrice**

**Not All Is Permanent**

The following week passes by slowly. I go through the repetitive stages of eating and training several times before I reach my limit. I also practice the front flip that Four had kindly advised me with. Within the space of five days I had learned how to successfully land a front flip. Strangely, the only thing that pulls me through the week is the sight and company of Four. This strikes me as beyond foolish. However, it's not just Four that seeks my company but also Alex. I feel as though he has successfully strayed from Chris, but in return has took a bizarre fondness in me.

After releasing the rankings at the end of the week, I find myself in the tattoo parlour with Christina. She has endlessly been jabbering on about a skull tattoo for the past three or four months and is only now getting it etched into her skin. She was adamant on designing it herself, so she took her time to draw up. When I first joined the Dauntless faction I had three small birds tattooed onto my collar bone, one for each family member. Later I got my faction, Dauntless and my inherited faction, Abnegation on my upper arm. Now I feel brave. Brave enough to get another tattoo.

I sit in the reclining chair next to Christina and wait patiently as I get the faction emblems tattooed onto my right shoulder blade. There is a glass wall between us, but I can see her perfectly. Her arm is stretched out, whereas I lie on my front. I am careful about the positioning of my tattoo. I don't want a vest to accidentally reveal it. When I got my Abnegation seal, I felt like it was a stamp of what I had left behind and that it would recompense my betrayal. Now I am getting the Amity and Erudite seals. Before joining Dauntless I would have frowned upon tattoos, but now they seem a part of everyday life. They are art. An art in which I can now appreciate and use to express myself.

Afterwards, Tori gives me a cautious glance and straps a white piece of linen fabric on top. My skin feels raw but strangely comforted by this shady piece of fabric. I know why she looks at me so wearily. I could be questioned or worse renounced factionless. My mind tells me that my new tattoo is a betrayal to my faction, but my heart is comfortable with the decision. I have had the Abnegation seal on my upper arm for two years now and it had gone un-noticed by many. So even though Tori's eyes are pleading, mine remain hard. I rise from my seat and follow Christina out. Her tattoo was complete before mine, but she wanted to look at the other designs. We enter into the canteen and both hand pick a couple of blueberry muffins each and enter into the pit. We pass several noisy crowds and sit on a bench by the wall.

"What did you get?" She asks looking at me curiously. I look at her jadedly, she had watched me select the same thing as her, but then I notice that her eyes are on my back not my muffin. I glance over my shoulder and capture a small glimpse of the white fabric poking out from behind my black vest. I can never lie to Christina. She always knows before I even attempt to. So I choose my next set of words carefully.

"Oh nothing special, just a token…" I reply and she smiles.

"You'll have to show me later… I bet its badass," I laugh at her enthusiasm and she smiles. If I know Christina she will forget by this evening that I had gotten this tattoo. I eat one of my muffins quickly. I am hungry, but also tired. Once I finish the others I know that I will go to bed.

"Tris!" Four beams from ahead of me. He hands a silver flask over to his best friend Zeke and heads straight over. I highly doubt that the object contained water because he is never this happy, at least not sober.

"I'm gonna go find Will, see you later Tris," Christina says nodding politely at Four before leaving. She takes her chocolate chip muffins with her. He disappears out of sight as he sits to my right and leans back so that his backbone touches the seat. I stay leaning forward. I pick a muffin from my lap and hold it out for him. He reaches forward and takes it off me. We peal back the paper at the same time and begin to eat.

"A few of us are getting together tomorrow for a drink, do you want to join?" He asks through a mouthful of food and I think hard about my answer. I have never really liked Four's friends, with the exception of Zeke, and neither do I drink alcohol as frequently as the others. Since joining Dauntless I have only drank alcohol three times and none of these times had I gotten highly intoxicated. I turn in my seat to look at him and he is looking right back at me. His eyes are intense. I try to look at him more indirectly. He finishes off his muffin and I still pick at mine in my hands.

"You mean alcohol?" I ask even though I know the answer. Four nods and I shake my head slowly. "I don't really drink, but I guess I will come by."

"Good, we've only got what… two weeks left together?" He says and I frown. Was he really counting down? Did he really care? I realize that he is right. There is one week for each skill set and the first is over.

In three weeks' time initiate training ends and it is a well-known fact that I will go back to the city's security, whereas Four will return to intelligence. I will miss initiate training. I will miss Four and Christina. I had given up my leader position to Eric and it wasn't just temporary for initiate training. It was for good. A life decision, that I now understand, had been made so carelessly and why? I still do not know. I find my mind wondering back to the flask that had previously been in Four's possession. I wish he would have brought it over with him. Maybe it did contain water because he seems to be incredibly sober and relaxed sitting beside me. His arms are spread out over the back of the bench, his head cocked to the right as he watches me to his left. My face begins to burn as he stares at me with the continuing intense expression. I feel different around Four. I always have. I feel as though I can tell him anything. Things I wouldn't normally talk about and it's frustrating. My palms begin to sweat and I feel edgy in his presence.

"We're just going to be meeting in the pit," he shrugs and I smile. I realize that whilst my mind had wandered, he had been waiting patiently for my response. I am embarrassed, so I tense up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then I guess," I say my eyes gliding to the open space beside him. Marlene strides past with Uriah close on her tail. He looks frustrated, although she looks content.

"Okay," Four smiles lightly and stands up. He walks back over to his friends, majority of them I don't recognise and picks up conversation again easily.

"All alone?" A familiar voice says from my left. I turn my head to see Alex walking towards me. He takes it upon himself to sit at my side and once again I roll my eyes towards him.

"What do you want now?" I ask coldly and somehow moments later I have a flashback to when I was an initiate. Four had said something similar to me, but more along the lines of _what makes you think you can talk to me?_ I shudder at the thought. I look to the crowd of people Four had re-joined and find his back to me.

"Just thought I'd be friendly," he nods. I glance at Alex and find myself doubling back to look again. I hadn't noticed how close he had sat next to me and neither had I realized until this specific moment how handsome he was. His jaw is the most prominent of his facial features, his eyes are dark and defined by kindness. His hair is mousey brown and reflects blonde highlights in the lighting.

We can't be friends," I say shaking the thought from my mind and getting up. He stands up with me and steps in front of me, blocking my path and causing me to pause in my step.

"Well can't we just talk like civil human beings?" His tone is pleading. I feel guilty for being so cold. I guess he has tired from Chris's morbid demeanour.

"If we must," I shrug and we both chuckle. "So tell me… what hold does Chris have over you?" At my question his face sinks, along with his posture. He had been so cheery and I had remorselessly changed the topic.

"He doesn't have a hold over me… I just want to fit in," he shrugs.

"You don't need a person like Chris to fit in," I smile wryly trying to add an act of kindness to the conversation, but he retorts by looking over my shoulder.

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah… you seem to be void?" I thought he was asking rhetorically, but then he hangs onto my every word.

"Void?"

"You linger between friends… who are your friends?"

He's right out of everyone I interact with, only Christina and Will are classified as my friends. Everyone else and every other person I have interacted with is void, because we never clarified a friendship. Four had named me his friend under the pressure of Mack, to what? Save me the embarrassment. He had personally asked me to join him for a drink, yet was so cold after I had told him I didn't drink. Why had he expected me to intoxicate myself? I suddenly feel panicked. My heart rate increases as I realize my thoughts have gone too deep and too far down the path of melodrama. Alex stares at me blankly.

"So you've been analysing me have you?" I ask now stepping around him, but he blocks my path once again. I sigh at his attempts to keep me in one place.

"That I have," the way he says it reminds me of Four, yet again. I blink repeatedly to wash my mind of the thought. I am panicking even more now and it's beginning to show. Why has every thought suddenly revolved around or gone back to Four?

"Why I am explaining myself to you again?" I mock and he smiles wistfully.

"It's because our friendship is forming," he smiles jadedly and I laugh. As annoying as he is, he is also humorous. I step around him for the final time and quickly walk off before he can block me again. I can still see Four within his crowed of friends in front, he's looking at me wearily, maybe I can lose Alex by joining them. "You're telling me that when I join this faction that we wouldn't be friends?" He calls from behind.

"You're not a member yet," I laugh back.

"We would though wouldn't we?" He shouts after me, he sounds only a few paces away. I turn to face him, still walking backwards. I hold my hands out to the side and shrug.

"Maybe…" I smile and he smirks. I turn my back on him for the final time and pass Four. He smiles towards me and I smile back upon passing. I feel warm and his smile comforts me. Always.

I head up to my room and take the bandage from off my tattoo. I take of my vest and try to turn awkwardly in the mirror to get a better look at it. Right on top of my shoulder blades are two small faction emblems, Amity and Erudite. They're dark and surrounded by swollen skin. I don't bother waiting for Christina to return. My eyes feel heavy and my body is sore. I pull my vest back over my head and climb into bed. I pull my blanket over my body, my head nestled in my pillow and attempt to drift off to sleep.

Something keeps me awake. Thoughts echo in the back of my mind. I can't forget where I was two nights ago. I was nestled under blankets that weren't my own. I was in Four's bed. An unknown territory for me, yet so familiar. I enjoyed the scent of him on my skin as I awoke the following morning. I turn onto my back and question every thought that crosses my mind. Afterwards, I question why all these thoughts once again circle back around to Four. I must bore myself because I fall to sleep peacefully. A smile on the small of my lips.

"Stiff," a voice I vaguely remember sounds around the room. I open my eyes and turn towards the door. Peter strides in as bold as anything.

"Hm?" I hum my eyes closing again. They burn immensely. My body wasn't ready to wake up.

"Stiff are you awake?" He asks and I open my eyes again, but squint. "Oi Stiff!"

"What?" I say sitting up so he can lower his tone.

"City's Security… we're down on numbers," he states.

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I expect you to get your arse out of bed… like… now Stiff!" He urges and I growl rising from my bed. He sounds a lot like Eric and it makes bile rise in the back of my throat.

"God almighty… can't you see I'm up?"

"God isn't going to help you here," he smiles, "Oh look you're already dressed…" he gesture's at my outfit. I look down and realize I hadn't changed before getting into bed. I look back up at Peter as he picks up my gun from the desk to his left and slaps it hard against my chest. "Right… off we go."

"I'm not working with you am I?" I yawn as I slump down the hallway.

"Of course you are," he says smirking, "Why such distain Stiff-"

"Call me Stiff one more time and I'll shove this gun up-"

"Hey now!" Four's voice sounds from my left. He turns onto the same corridor and walks at my side. Peter laughs and Four smiles at me. I feel his hand brush against the back of mine as he walks closer. I look up at him and he looks back at me knowingly as if to say, _what did I teach you_? It's then that I notice he also has a gun placed in his hands.

"You to?"

"Looks like it," he nods. "I hear the factionless have took a turn for the worst, so they called in more city security from the outskirts."

"And now they need us to secure their initial jobs… great… where have we been assigned to?" I ask not in the slightest bit impressed.

"Patrolling the faction," Peter butts in. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"What all of us?" I ask as we enter into the grounds. I regret not putting a jacket on. The cold night air hits me like ice. I shudder.

"Looks like it…" Four says glancing around.

"I need to find Uriah, you guys go that way and we'll meet back here in an hour and do the rounds," Peter says coldly. He doesn't wait for our response. Instead he walks away and leaves me and Four standing side by side.

"Come on," he sighs nudging me forwards and I oblige.

I walk by his side as we travel around to the back of the faction building. After a little while I scout in the dark for a place to sit. I refuse to walk around in the dark for an hour waiting for Peter to come back, to then just do more walking when he has found Uriah. However, I find the floor quicker than I had imagined. As we pass over a grass slope I slip and fall. Four reaches out to grab me but misses. I sit solemnly, the wet mud sinking into my trousers. If Four wasn't behind me I would have probably cursed by now, but he is so I hold my tongue.

"Are you getting up?" He asks from behind. His voice is low.

"No." I reply bluntly because I am thoroughly embarrassed.

"Fine," his voice finishes and I hear a loud, but muffled noise. Shortly after, I feel Four situate himself behind me. I am too timid to turn around and look at him.

"Did you just willingly sit down in this mud?" I ask without looking.

"Yeah," he replies and I can feel the hum of his voice.

When I comprehend how close he is sitting behind me, I turn my head over my shoulder to look at him. His right side is level with my back. I spread my legs out in front of me and I understand that we form the shape of a '_T_.' He must feel my gaze on him in the dark because he turns to look at me. I can't take my eyes off of him, but then he doesn't take his eyes off of me. My neck begins to cramp because of the extensive strain I put into the twist of my head. I face forward again so that my back is to him. We sit in silence and I wait for the cramp to pass before I decide to look at him again.

"If you could do one thing, what would it be?" His voice sounds in the darkness behind me. I look into his eyes and he's looking back.

"I don't know…" I say and he sighs.

"You could at least make your uncertainty believable…"

"Well… you're going to laugh."

"No I wont," he says, "I promise."

"It's stupid."

"I guarantee you it's not," he says and I don't know why, but I feel consoled.

"To dance…" I say and I expect to hear him laugh, but he doesn't.

"To dance?" He questions aloud. "Couldn't you just do that anyway?"

"Was you expecting something more extreme?" I smile and he chuckles. His laugh is deep. It's distracting. "Dancing is like a foreign language to me, but I've always liked the thought of it."

"Foreign? How?"

"Do you enjoy snooping into my mind?"

"You interest me…" he shrugs and the awkwardness comes back. I turn to face the landscape in front of me before carrying on.

"My parents… they never touched in front of me and Caleb… my brother…" I have to clarify to Four who Caleb is. I pause before going on. I can feel a lump forming in my throat and it's suffocating me. I don't like talking about the past. I cross my legs and place the gun in my lap.

"Abnegation," he says as a matter of fact.

"But when I was a child… maybe five or six… I saw them dancing. They thought we were asleep, but I wasn't. I saw how content they were with each other… how happy they were in their embrace," I turn to look at him again. His facial expression causes me to realize how solemn my tone has become. I clear my throat as if to clear all sadness from my expression. "And since I have seen no act or hint of compassion between them. That is why I want to dance. Regardless of my reputation as a _stiff_. I want to feel that same happiness… that I believe… can come from such an act." Since I had joined Dauntless I had been called Stiff on a regular basis, but what others failed to realize is that I left that faction for a reason.

We sit in silence for a little while. I fear now that I have said too much. I think about breaking the silence by asking Four what he would do. I guess he was shocked because he had expected me to say something adventurous and what I had said was far from it. I turn my gaze back to my lap and begin fiddling with my fingers.

"So Will told me something the other night…" his voice lingers and I am thankful for the change of subject.

"When have you ever spoken to Will?"

"When I covered your shift?" He says and I hear a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, right… yeah," I reply feeling stupid, "And what did he tell you?" I ask, but silence falls after. I turn my head to the side, but I don't look directly at him. "I am sure it was a revelation," I jest amused.

"He told me that you had feelings for me," he replies and my heart sinks. I no longer feel grateful for the change in subject. I would rather go back to my distant memories than rip open new one's.

"He said what?" I ask astounded, but Four doesn't answer. I still don't look at him. How can I even face Four now?

"Well he said you either really hate me or really like me?"

"And you assumed the latter?" I ask offended.

"Well I take it you want me to assume the earlier then?" I open my mouth to reply and realize he has made a fair point. I don't hate him. I can't hate him.

When I finally build up the courage to look at him, his head somehow seems closer to me than before. My eyes adjust in the dark and I notice that I am looking at Four's lips. I look up at his eyes and witness him looking into mine. It is as though he is searching into the depth of my soul. Seeking out the truth of the suggestion. Before I know it, we must have slowly leaned in because his face is merely an inch away from mine. I can feel his warm breath mixing with mine through the gap and our lips are moments away from brushing. I close my parted lips and lean back.

"Don't…. please don't," I say and he frowns. I try to hide the shaking in my voice by shuffling in my position. Defeated he leans back and props himself up on his hands.

"I can see that I make you nervous," he smiles. I don't reply. "What is this fear you have?"

"How?" I say ignoring the latter. I can't help but notice that he is right. I had just stated that I wanted to share the same happiness that my parents had and the moment it's within my grasp I had rebuffed it. Do I fear Four or do I fear the notion of him?

"The weeks that followed your initiate training, I was sure we shared a mutual connection, but then you took a position as far away from me as possible. I have spent the past two years in the mind-set that you disliked me. However… Will opened my eyes to a different light and I realized that you didn't run from me because you didn't like me. It was because you feared that you did and now after what you just said, I realize that you fear the possibility. Two years has been a long time… now correct me if I am wrong?" I don't.

Everything he had just said to me was spot on, but that's why he had been outside his room that night. When he had told me he couldn't remember why. It was because he was confirming his theory. If I would have turned up ten seconds later, he would have reverted back to his original theory that I didn't like him. He wouldn't have spoken to me, taught me how to control my anger, offered me to join him tomorrow night and most of all… he wouldn't have given our friendship a chance. Friendship. It echoes over and over in my mind.

"I don't want to ruin what we have before we've even started," I say.

"Started what?"

"Our friendship…"

"Nothing could ruin this," he says and my heart sinks. He is still so close. I watch as his hand begins to edge towards my face and recoil.

"Tris," Uriah's voice calls happily from the darkness surrounding me. After I hear mumblings that I define as Peter's.

"Except that…" Four sighs and I smile. I take his hand that was edging towards me and lock it in both of mine. Considering it is cold outside, it feels incredibly warm. It takes a few seconds for him to smile back at me, but when he does and it reassures me. So with that I let his hand go and stand. I feel light headed. I don't know whether it's the rush from standing too quickly or the event I had just encountered. I slip back up the small slope and find both Uriah and Peter walking away.

"Uriah?" I jog forward somewhat and he comes back into view. I am smiling, but not because of Uriah, but because of the moment I had almost shared with Four. "I learned how to flip," I say proudly.

"Have you truly?" He says unbelieving.

"What? Would you like a demonstration?" I ask pausing in my step. Uriah bows out of sarcasm and gestures at the open path before us. I do as he has insisted. I lift the strap of the gun over my head and let it hang on my back. I roll my shoulders back just as I hear Four and Peter pause behind me. I run forwards a few steps before I decide to flip. I hear Uriah laugh and clap as I land it. I hear footsteps and I turn to see Uriah jogging up to my side.

"Well I'll be damned!" Uriah says happily.

"Four taught me," I look at him and he nods. His expression blank. I forgot how closed off he is around others. I glance at Peter who looks entirely bored, so I clear my throat and carry on walking. Uriah slaps an arm around my neck, his left hand drooping over my left shoulder. He uses his index finger to point ahead.

"How about there?" I squint to see what he is pointing at and I faintly see an outline of several buildings lined up like steps. However, the one in the middle is considerably higher than the others. I debate the situation before replying. I realize that I had left Four with Peter behind us. I glance back, expecting to see them both frustrated, but they look quite content. I want to accept Uriah's challenge and nothing will stop me. Not tonight.

"You're on," I say turning back to scale the building with my eyes. I begin to plan my route.

"What are you doing?" Four asks and Uriah places his gun over his head and lets it hang on his shoulder like mine.

"Just watch," Peter says. I make a point of not looking at Four. I know he won't approve. After all, what we're about to do is completely reckless.

"Sometime tonight…" Uriah says from in front of me.

"There and back?" I ask and he confirms it with a nod. "Right…" I say clicking my neck left and right. It feels stiff. I am stiff.

"3… 2… 1…" before he can say go I am gone.

I am scaling the wall of the closest bungalow and running across the rooftop within seconds. I reach the wall of the building against the bungalow and begin to scale up in. I use the window ledges for my feet and grip my fingertips into the outline of the rough bricks. I remember to keep the movements light and swift. I climb the length of the building attached to it and pause when I reach the top. I see Uriah on the rooftop opposite me, but he doesn't pause. He's laughing childishly as he scales the next building. The final building.

I take a moment to look and the monument in front of me. There is a gap that I can jump, but if I miss I will surely break several bones. Without thinking I leap out and grab onto the drain pipe. I concentrate on shifting my body weight up. I am high, but not high enough. As I continue to scale the main building I can hear Uriah on the other side. He must be almost at the top by now, but on the opposite wall. I wish the building was transparent so I could see. As I reach the top Uriah passes me by.

"Too slow Stiff…" he says as he begins climbing down the side I had just climbed up.

I growl annoyed at his taunt and look around. A head height above me there's a wire. It travels slightly off course, but I know I will hit ground before Uriah does. I go to grab my jacket, but realize I am not wearing one. Instead my hand falls upon my gun strap. Wearily, I shrug the gun off my shoulder and throw it over the wire. I hold the gun in one hand and wrap the last of the strap around my other. I tug hard and it stays in place. My final act is to catch my breath and haul myself off the building. The wind whips my pony tail back in the wind and it only seems like moments later that I touch the ground. I begin to run as fast as my legs will carry me, but they feel lightweight. I bring the gun back over my head and let it repeatedly bang off my back as I head the alley and exit on the other side. I come out behind both Peter and Four. I notice that Peter is watching Uriah and Four is looking at the tall building with his hand clasped over his eyebrows squinting. I pause at Peter's side and Uriah comes up to meet us.

"You cheated!" He yells and Four lowers his hand. He and Peter look at each other confused, wondering who Uriah is talking to. Peter then turns toward me and blinks at me blankly.

"Well shit a brick," he says and Uriah smiles.

"It's not cheating, no rules were stated… you agreed to there and back."

"You sure you're not Erudite with that brain of yours?" Peter asks and I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't take brains to zip line off a building… it takes bravery," I retort.

"Touche," Peter smirks and Uriah's sour face becomes more relaxed.

"This is why you need to come back," he says. "Look at you! You're not even out of breath!"

"It's not going to happen…"

"You do realize Stiff that once the ten weeks are up for initiate training you're out of a job?" Peter says pointing at me with the end of his gun. I imagined that I would be returning back to city's security, but it wouldn't be that simple.

It's then I realize that it is incredibly quiet, I look for Four but he's absent. I scan around at the buildings but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Oh about him… I think you pissed him off," Peter says and my heart sinks. I glance at Uriah and he shrugs.

"Great…" I say… _yet again._


End file.
